The invention relates generally to hair dryers or blowers and to hair dryer or blower assemblies and to removable attachments for such hair dryers or blowers, such as a diffuser or a concentrator.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,362 issued Sep. 3, 1985.